


Jam Partners

by PopsicleJolt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleJolt/pseuds/PopsicleJolt
Summary: Steven wants to make the big reveal extra special. Unfortunately, his over-the-top pampering isn't that subtle...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Jam Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 of SU:F never happened.

Steven excitedly lifted his head from his book upon hearing the door to the apartment unlock. _This is it! This is the day I’ve been waiting for!_ He did his best to appear more relaxed as the door opened.

“Steven!” Connie announced, sweaty from her evening run. “What’s with the fancy shirt?”

“Oh.” Steven had put on a dress shirt and tie just for this occasion. “I-it’s a lovely evening and I thought I’d dress nice, y’know? I was thinking we could go somewhere nice tonight. Like... We could have dessert at that one late night cafe right next to the beach. Yeah.”

“Aww, that’s really sweet!”

So Connie changed into pants and a blue hoodie, putting her hair up with a clip. Then Steven drove Connie to said cafe, probably not being as subtle as he’d hoped, but he didn’t really care as long as Connie was enjoying herself. And he made sure to bring his guitar, because what better way to declare love than with a song?

The cafe itself was nice, with a bunch of glass outside tables donning blue-striped beach umbrellas. The ocean theme was overbearingly kitschy, and the couple loved every bit of it. The best part was that it was on a corner of the beach.

When Steven sat down at the table with the best view of the ocean, setting a guitar down next to his chair and touching his pocket out of nervousness, he smiled warmly at Connie. “I love you so much.” It honestly felt like he was a lovestruck teen again in a dizzying haze.

“I love you too.” Connie paused. “Thanks for taking me out here. It’s a beautiful night.”

“It is a beautiful night.” Steven looked out at the beach. “This beach reminds me of the one in Beach City. Remember when we first met?”

“I remember it like yesterday. You rode your bike in the sand and ran away screaming.” Connie shot Steven the amused look that always made him flustered.

Steven blushed and chuckled at the embarrassing memory. “Oh… Yeah. And then I summoned a bubble for the first time to save you from a falling rock.”

“That was a fun day,” Connie said. “I’m so glad I met you.”

A waitress came outside and asked what they’d like to order. Steven and Connie looked at each other, then Steven ordered. “One strawberry milkshake, extra saucy.” Then he quickly tacked on, “Please make sure to give us two straws.”

The waitress shot Steven an unnervingly knowing look as she accepted the special order.

After she left, Connie smiled. “You really didn’t have to do that, Biscuit.”

“Only the best for my Queen, Berry,” Steven said with a dramatic accent that quickly turned to laughter from them both.

The milkshake arrived surprisingly quickly. Steven looked at it with stars in his eyes -”It even has two strawberries on top!” That was new.

Connie laughed at Steven’s dorky excitement. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s dig in!” Connie eagerly ate one of the strawberries, and Steven followed suit. Then they both took a long sip of their milkshake. Only Connie would be this lovingly dramatic… 

Connie beamed. “This reminds me of the day when you healed my eyes. I took a sip of your juice box, and it was…”

“Beautiful,” Steven sighed with a warm face. “Like an indirect kiss.”

Connie flustered at the statement. “You could describe it that way.”

“Then there was the time you actually kissed me… Gosh, I was so flustered that I started singing…”

“Wait, what?” Connie chuckled, amused.

“I started singing about how everything was great and all… I’m not sure why the Crystal Gems were roped into it.”

Admittedly, it was ridiculous in hindsight, but Steven didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he decided that it was time for the big reveal. “Speaking of which, there’s something very important that I’d like to say to you.”

“Tell me. Anything.”

Steven grabbed his guitar and walked over to the sand, letting the sunset illuminate his features for romantic effect. He briefly looked at Connie’s curious and beautiful face before singing.

_The sun is bright, the breeze is free_  
_We’re standing out next to sea_  
_Come on and share this jam with me_

_Peach or plum, or strawberry_  
_Any kind, I’d love to see_  
_Come on and share this jam with me_  
_You’ve done your best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves_

_And I’ll keep it fresh_  
_I’m jamming on these tasty preserves_

_Ingredients in harmony_  
_We mix together perfectly_  
_So come on and share this jam with me!_

At the end of the song, Steven set his guitar down and slowly got down on one knee as he got the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a blue star on it.

“Connie… Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” As Steven stood up, she gently accepted the ring box, sliding the ring on her finger to find that it fit perfectly (Garnet was a huge help in ring sizing) and then setting the box down with an unusual haste. Steven almost got knocked over in a hug. “I want to be your jam bud.”

Steven looked closely into Connie’s deep brown eyes, which were glimmering and almost teary. “Me too.” He held Connie closely and leaned into a kiss. It tasted of strawberry milkshake, soft and gentle and sweet. Some of Steven’s magic was leaking into it, making the kiss feel like it was almost sparkling.

Steven felt his gem warming up, and…

The kiss was gracefully broken by Stevonnie, the very embodiment of Steven and Connie’s love. Normally this would be a pleasant surprise that made the rest of the night feel warm and fuzzy. But on this one special occasion, both of Stevonnie’s halves mutually agreed that this night was meant for the two of them. So they unfused, leaving Steven and Connie hugging each other.

“We fused,” Connie gently said with a smile as the two of them sat back down.

“I… I don’t even know what to say!”

That same waitress returned to congratulate the newly engaged couple, then offered an ice cream special with free toppings.

Steven was starry-eyed at the mention of ice cream, while Connie was baffled. “You have an _engagement_ special?”

“You would not believe how often people get engaged here,” she remarked, almost looking like she won a bet. “Happens about once a month.”

As the two jam buds watched the sunset and ate their ice cream, Connie said, “I’m glad you took me here tonight. I knew you were going to propose eventually, and I knew you’d pick a beautiful place to do it.”

“What? You _knew_ all this time?”

Connie gave an amused smile. “You weren’t exactly subtle. You took me on a date wearing a dress shirt and tie, ordered a large milkshake for both of us while talking about nostalgic memories, then sang a song for me. And you couldn’t keep your hand off your pocket.”

Steven blushed. “Oh. I, uh… I’m glad we had fun.”

“Me too. Even if I could see it coming from miles away, it’s sweet how you put so much effort into making this evening special.” Connie’s gentle smile was more than enough to make Steven blush even harder. “I love you, Biscuit.”

“I love you too, Berry.”

The rest of the evening was peacefully silent as the red sky and dimming sun glimmered over the ocean and cast an orange sheen on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cancelling the whole "bingo" thing. I think I asked too much of myself as an amateur writer, so I decided to make this chapter a standalone one-shot.


End file.
